


The Infamous Infirmary of Idiocy

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [20]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Superfamily (Marvel), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are especially good at fighting, but how good are they at fighting infections?  Complete with Bruce in a nurse's outfit (imagine that!), Steve in extreme mothering mode and Thor on tissue duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Infirmary of Idiocy

There was very little that could wake the Avengers at three o'clock in the morning. There was very little that could wake the Avengers, full-stop. Tony was in his bed for once rather than passed out in the lab, Steve wrapped protectively around him, when he was awoken by FRIDAY urgently calling his name.

"Wha - wha?" yanked unceremoniously from his sleep, Tony tried desperately to remember what had been happening in his dream. It had definitely been good.... He was on the verge of drifting off again when FRIDAY reminded him why he had woken up to begin with.

"Captain Rogers, Mr Parker is requesting you in his bedroom."

Tony poked Steve in the ribs, and eventually he also slurred, "What's wrong?"

"Peter wants you in his room," Steve still looked confused, and Tony took pity on him, "but I'll go." He stumbled out of the bed and reached for the door.

"No, no, it's okay, go back to sleep," Steve was also standing now, trying to push Tony back in the direction of the bed whilst leaving, but Tony was having none of it.

"I'm up now," he pointed out, trying to sound sprightly and not like he was less than half-awake. Sensing that it would be pointless to argue, Steve nodded and followed him out of the room.

"What is it Peter?" he asked, trying not to sound angry even though this was really pushing it, it took so much to get Tony to sleep normally and to wake him up for no reason was ridiculous. When Peter didn't reply, he repeated, louder, "Peter, what do you want?"

He stared in at the gloom of Peter's room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Peter was bundled up under his sheets, probably asleep. Steve sighed loudly, and turned to leave before he heard Peter groan.

"Peter?" He turned back.

"Steve?" The teens voice was barely a whisper.

"Are you okay, kid?" Tony seemed to materialize out of the darkness of the doorway and walked further into the room. Peter groaned again. That was all it took for Tony to stride to the side of the bed, leaning as far over as he could to try and find Peter in the cocoon of covers that he had made. Eventually the tell-tale quiff gave away his position.

"Hey, Peter?" Tony whispered, lowering his voice further than Steve would have thought possible. He reached over to shake him, stopping when he felt the temperature of Peter's skin, "Aaaand you're ill. That would explain a lot." He pulled back, looking pleadingly at Steve. 

"Is he okay?" Steve shook himself out his surprise and fully into leader mode, joining Tony by the bed and feeling Peter's forehead. "Damn, poor guy, he's burning up!"

"Uh," Tony backed away slightly, "medicine! You need medicine!" he rabbited out of the room so fast that Peter looked up for a moment and muttered,

"Pietro?"

"Nope it's Steve, sorry."

Whatever Peter said next was lost in the duvet, and Steve lowered himself into the chair next to his bed, to watch him.

 

Peter slept fitfully for three hours, until he woke up with fever-brightened eyes and a horrible mixture of too much energy and a lethargic body. After Steve prevented him from getting up for the fifth time, he gave up on it and asked FRIDAY to call Pietro and ask him to come in.

Pietro really didn't like getting up, it took a while to convince him to sleep but once he was gone he was out like a light, so it surprised Steve when he was in the bedroom in a second. It surprised him less, however, when Clint and Natasha traipsed into the room a minute after.

"Movie night," Clint shrugged, grinning, "what's up?"

"Is Peter okay?" Pietro was frowing in the direction of Peter's sleeping body, his mind running through all of the reasons to be called here to see Steve sitting vigil in his boyfriend's bedroom.

"He's ill. It's all good, I sent Tony to get medicine, but he's kinda bored." Pietro stared pointedly at where Peter was most definitely asleep.

"Well, he was bored. Now he's asleep. Give it about two minutes and he'll be up again." Pietro curled up on the side of the bed.

 

By the time that ten o'clock rolled around, news of Peter's sudden illness had spread throughout the Avengers compound. Tony had come back with medicine, and hovered awkwardly around, ready to leave to get anything that Peter needed. Bucky had already mocked him for it, and then left before he could get sick. Bruce and Vision had taken over the nursing side of things, Bruce taking his temperature every two minutes and Vision measuring heart rate and blood pressure.

"Guys, this isn't necessary," Peter mumbled tiredly, eyes glazed over slightly and nose blocked, "I'm not dying or anything."

"Not on our watch you're not," Bruce quipped, smiling fondly down at him. Peter gave in and allowed Bruce to check that his temperature hadn't increased rapidly in the last twenty seconds.

"Is there a reason for Thor being outside?" Sam asked, poking his head round the door, "What, is Peter having a party or something?" He took in all of the serious faces and muttered, "Looks more like a funeral to me."

"Help me," Peter reached his arms out desperately, "I'm ill and they won't take my word for it that I'm not dying!"

"You're ill?" Sam moved fully into the room, looking at Peter with surprise, "What's wrong?"

"It's a cold I swear I'm fine!" Peter's attempt to raise his voice left it ending with a painful croak, and Sam did not look convinced.

"Uh huh. Have you taken medicine?"

"Yep."

"How about eaten?"

"No?"

"I'll make some soup," Sam returned back the way he came, stopping before he reached the door, "why is Thor outside again?"

"We banned him. He's on tissue duty if needed," Tony smirked knowingly and Sam decided better than to question what Thor had done, choosing instead to retreat to the kitchen to make soup.

 

Steve and Tony left the room, taking Pietro with them as his over-energetic behavior at all times was probably not helping Peter relax, even if he did try and tone it down. They left Clint and Natasha in there, Clint reading books to him (Harry Potter, of course) and doing all of the voices, whilst Natasha was a silent but comforting presence in the seat nearby. She was glaring at the air above Peter as though threatening all of the germs that had done this to him. Peter was afraid for the germs.

Eventually they put on the TV as an easy way to be doing something without really thinking about it, and Peter drifted off slightly whilst watching Come Dine With Me. Natasha had tucked the sheets around Peter so tightly that he was practically mummified. He perked up slightly when the door opened, wondering if Pietro had been let back in, but to his surprise it was Wanda. Not that Wanda didn't like him, she just didn't really approve of him and Pietro, he assumed, so she generally kept her distance. Without saying a word she settled on the end of the bed, picked up the TV remote and flicked the channel over to Scooby Doo.

Nobody complained, both because Wanda was scary and hell yeah Scooby Doo! That was how Pietro found them, half an hour later, engrossed of the happenings of Coolsville. He was holding something behind his back and grinning maniacally, but Peter's head was too foggy to worry about what he could possibly have done.

"I got you this!" Pietro sang, holding out a 'Get Well Soon' card. 

"You could have said that in person!" Wanda threw her arms in the air, giving up on her brother's stupidity. Pietro looked slightly abashed, but gave the card to Peter nonetheless. Peter for his part, was absolutely thrilled to receive the card, placing it carefully on his bedside table. He was ready to return to Scooby Doo when he felt the sheets move next to him from their pristinely arranged condition. When he looked over, Pietro was lying down next to him. Peter didn't even realise that he had been shivering until the addition of Pietro's body heat warmed him fully. 

When Sam entered with the soup Peter was asleep, head cushioned on Pietro's chest and arms wrapped around his chest. Pietro was lazily watching Kim Possible, and shrugged up at Sam.

"Does anyone want any soup?" Sam yelled down the corridor. It was no longer than two seconds before Thor and Clint slid towards him, grabbed the bowl and spoon, and sprinted off again. 

 

"So," Vision stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed and holding a notepad and pen, "when did you begin to feel ill?"

"Uhh, yesterday?"

"Headaches, nausea, sore throat?"

"A headache."

Bruce glanced curiously over at Vision's notes, eyes flicking over the scribbled in pages. Gasping, he took it clean out of Vision's hands and hurried over to Tony, pushing the book under his nose.

"He's been taking notes of every injury we've had!" Tony flicked back through the pages, wincing as he came to some of the worst ones.

"I merely thought that it could prove useful in sighting what we should do differently next time," Vision serenely stood to retrieve his notebook.

"That's...an amazing idea!" Bruce seemed awestruck, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're busy getting a lot of the injuries," Vision, correctly, pointed out. 

 

On the bright side, by the next day Peter was better. On the dark side, the rest of the team (minus Thor and Steve), were ill. Scott walked in from his mission, ready to celebrate being home, and saw most all of the team stretched out on various sofas, coughing and groaning and generally feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't worth asking, he decided, nodding to Peter, Steve and Thor, who were hurrying about the room attempting to help everyone. He merely relegated himself to the kitchen, making soup and tea for nine people.

When Fury entered the tower, the sight he saw was even worse. Scott, Peter and Steve had given up on ensuring everyone was completely comfortable, and were sat down with the others. Only Thor was still trying, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"I'll send Coulson," Fury announced, leaving as quickly as he had come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking suggestions for these if you want to comment or email me at kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk


End file.
